The past is the solution
by uzumakinamizakinaruto
Summary: Naruto succumbs to the Akatsuki yet three beings are not happy. Watch as Naruto takes on The Third Great Shinobi War
1. Chapter 1

**CH**. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Well this is my try on a time travel fic so hope yall enjoy. I will still be focussing on My other stories as well so don't be disheartened. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Three omniscient being stood looming over the body of a handsome blonde man, wearing a white sleeveless trench coat with orange flames. The first being in a dark blue robe spoke. "What shall we do with him? He was not supposed to have died just yet."

"There is nothing that we can do; we are not allowed to interfere with the realm of men." A soft, gentle voice spoke.

"I think that there is something we may be able to do, Shinigami-san, you control death, so can you not send him back?" Amaterasu, Goddess of flames asked.

The man in dark blue robes shook his head sadly. "I could do that yes, but he would be a hollow shell of his old self, he would lose all his memories, and be empty."

"But we could send him to another time, so that he could prevent all of this from even happening in the first place right?" Kami, Goddess of life questioned. Both Kami and Amaterasu looked up at their Otouto expectantly. Shinigami looked deep in thought, while rubbing his chin ever so slowly.

"It... Could work, I could definitely send his soul back into his body if it's in a different timeline, that way I won't be giving up anything. The main concern is what of the Kyuubi?" Kami looked confused, so he elaborated. "Since the Kyuubi's soul is tied to Naruto's, then we would have to bring the Kyuubi back in time with him as well, leading to having two Kyuubi no Kitsune in the same time plane." Allowing everyone to digest the information, he continued. "There can't be two of the same being in the same time zone; it would destroy that plane of existence. So what we need to do is either purge the Kyuubi's soul from Narutos, which could very well kill him again, or send that times Kyuubi into Naruto to merge with the future one."

Amaterasu immediately responded. "Allow the two to merge; we can't risk Naruto-kun dying again now can we."

"It is decided then, Naruto will be given back his new life to set things straight this time around."

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes, and stared up into the canopy of trees. <em>Is this Heaven?<em> He stood up and walked over to sit down next to a tree when he noticed a small trip wire barely visible under some leaves. He threw a kunai, cutting the wire and causing hundreds of Shuriken to fly into the ground just in front of the wire. _What the hell was that doing there?_ before he could think more on this, Three ninja shushined behind him and poised to strike him with their Kunai. looking up at their headbands, he thought _Iwa, why would Iwa nins attack me._ He quickly disabled them, knocking them unconscious, so as to not provoke any more violence. _What are you playing at old man Tsuchikge? _

He started to run in the direction that he thought was towards Konoha, when he came on the sight of seeing three Konoha-nin facing off against a fort of around a hundred stone-nin. He dashed to the friendly Konoha-nin just in time to block a doton jutsu that was about to kill a redheaded beauty.

The redhead, Kushina Uzumaki turned around to see a blond spikey haired man block a killing blow, "Minato-Kun." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. He knew he had seen this woman before, but he couldn't put his finger on the name. _"Wait, Minato-Kun? Ohhhh shit." _He was freaking out. He was kissing some Minato's girlfriend or worse, wife. His super sexy wife/girlfriend, but still he was making-out with someone else's girl. Breaking the kiss, Naruto stumbled back a couple of feet. "Minato-kun, thank Kami you're here, we have to destroy the Iwa base just in front of us, and we're heavily outnumbered." Kushina explained.

"Uhh yeah sure I'll help out. I have to say you are a magnificent kisser, but I can't portray myself as this Minato, names Naruto. I'll do my best to stop Iwa, so you just get the others and retreat back to Konoha." With that said he rushed towards the fortress, and the hundred or so Iwa-nin running through hand signs. "Fuuton: Kaze Kuiki" A Tornado formed right in front of him the size of the chief toad Gamabunta, and shot it towards the enemy. He went through even more hand signs and shouted, "Raiton: Kiminari." A bolt of Lightning shot out of the sky and latched onto his arm. He threw the lightning bolt into the tornado, forming a lighting tornado. The stone-nin all used Doton: Doryuuheki to try and block the monstrosity, but the tornado just cut through all of them and had the debris add onto the mass of destruction, completely destroying the fort, and massacring all of the stone-nin.

* * *

><p>Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Fuka Jibashi, were running towards Konoha when they heard a huge explosion that rocked the earth. Mikoto looked at her two friends and asked, "What do you think that was?"<p>

Fuka just shook her head equally confused as to what was going on. Kushina proposed, "It might have been the man that helped save us."

Mikoto snickered, "You mean the guy you thought was your precious 'Minato-kun' are you going to tell him that you've found another man?" she silently laughed to herself, as Fuka joined in the snickering. Kushina's face turned as red as her hair. "That never happened, and you saw nothing at all. Got it."

Mikoto and Fuka both said at the same time, "Of course, of course, whatever you say Mrs. Namikaze." Kushina once again blushed and stammered out her protests. Mikoto and Fuka just kept laughing at their friend's expense. The group ran towards Konoha in silence for the rest of the way until they came upon the large oak gates. Kushina could feel two arms wrap around her waist from behind and turned around to find out who it was. She looked up into the man's face, but still couldn't tell.

"Hey Kushi-chan, how was your mission?" There was only one man who ever called her that, so she knew it was Minato.

"The mission was fine; I'm just going to turn in the mission report..." She began until Mikoto cut her off. "Oh no no no, I can handle the mission report, you two love birds go on and have some fun."

"Thanks Mikoto, I owe you one." Minato said as he and Kushina disappeared in a yellow flash. Mikoto said goodbye to Fuka and went to report the mission that was terribly under ranked.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen stood staring at a map of the elemental nations with his two friendsadvisors looking over the map. The main fronts of the war were river country, and Kusa. Suna, and Iwa declared war on Konoha, while Kumo declared war on Kiri. War had just broken out, and everyone was waiting for an attack. Iwa was launching a full on invasion in Rain country, so he didn't need to worry about Iwa for a while. Suna was the main concern since they were planning on charging through river country since that was the bordering nation for them.

Most of his troops would be stationed a few kilometers from the river country border so that Suna couldn't take control of fire country soil if they gave ground. He was about to move along his pieces to show the plan of attack he would take when Uchiha Mikoto walked in. Looking up from the map, he addressed her and told her to report.

Mikoto replied, "The mission was a success, but should have been a failure." Hiruzen looked confused, so she continued. "The fortress that we were supposed to destroy within fire country was manned more then what was told. The information we had said that there were approximately twenty Iwa chuunin. In actuality, there were twenty genin, thirty-five chuunin, and forty-five jounin level shinobi." Hiruzen, and his two advisors looked shocked to the core. They had no idea that many of Iwa's troops had been within fire countries borders.

Hiruzen asked the inevitable question. "How did you complete the mission?" Mikoto then went to explain how the blond haired shinobi, who wasn't Minato Namikaze single handedly, killed all of the shinobi and destroyed the fortress. Hiruzen slumped down in his chair and looked aghast. There was a shinobi within fire country that could decimate an entire army by himself, and the worst thing was, that they had no idea where his allegiances lied. "Mikoto, if you ever meet this mystery shinobi again, try to coax him into joining Konoha, and if he doesn't, run like hell. Do you understand me?" Seeing her nod he dismissed her and went back to the map thinking of strategies.

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently lost. Everything in the past was totally different; the usual road to the village was just a lush never ending forest. He had been walking for what he thought about half an hour. He felt a sudden pull from the recess of his mind and slumped down against a tree unconscious. He appeared in his mind standing in front of a very familiar wrought iron cage. The only difference with the cage now was that it was wide open. Frantically looking around he saw a small orange fox with nine tails smirking at him. Before he could do anything, the fox dived at his stomach and disappeared. He was left alone standing in the murky sewer water that helped cage the fox. With the fox gone, he had no reason to be here anymore, so he let himself fall into a deep sleep. Little did he know that outside he was being watched.<p>

Mikoto was taking a stroll around the village, with no missions today she had the day off. She was supposed to attend a meeting with the Uchiha elders about something, but she was just going to make them wait, and if it was that important to them, they would. She went towards one of the training grounds behind the hokage monument. Wanting to relieve some pent up stress at her family, she attacked the grounds vigorously. Her parents were trying to force her into a political marriage with the clan heads son, Uchiha Fugaku. She was training herself to exhaustion when she noticed the blond haired man who had saved them sleeping against a tree a little ways into the forest. She walked up to him to try and shake him awake, when his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist flipping them over where she was on the ground and he was on top of her with a kunai at her throat.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Naruto asked applying a little pressure to her neck.

"Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha. I'm here because i was training when I noticed you sleeping right here. I never did get to thank you for saving our lives, but it looks like you're already a few steps ahead of me." she said smirking. "Of course I like to be on top." In one fluid moment she flipped them over and pinned his arms on the ground. Licking her lips she said, "This is more like it."

Naruto was shocked. He was completely disabled in a matter of seconds by this woman. Deciding to have some fun of his own he said, "Well what are you waiting for, go ahead and take charge."

She licked his upper lip and whispered seductively in his ear. "Prepare yourself for the best ride of your life." She could feel the bulge of his pants rub against her thigh. Naruto, deciding that things had gone far enough wriggled himself out of her grasp and sat against a different tree. Mikoto frowned and crawled over to him and sat in his lap. "Awwwhhh now why did you do that, I thought we were going to have some fun"

"Well for one we don't even know each other, though you are very beautiful," she blushed, "and we're in a forest for Kami's sake!" Naruto tried to push her out of his lap, but she wouldn't budge so he stopped trying and just let her have her way.

"So who cares if we're in a forest, nobody would find us anyway."

"Well you found me."

"Right well I'm the exception."

"Why?"

"Because I'M AMAZING!" She exclaimed.

"Yes of course you are." Naruto said.

"Is that sarcasm mister... uhhhh mister?"

Laughing Naruto said, "You don't even know my name do you?"

"Shut up of course I know your name, just give me a minute." she said.

"My names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME! Wait did you say Uzumaki?" she questioned.

"Uhm yeah that's my family name. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just curious that's all.

"Uhm ok that's fine. Anyways I think I should be going now. It was nice to meet you Mikoto-chan." Naruto picked her up off his lap and started to walk away going off into the forest again.

Mikoto bit her lip. She was supposed to try and get him to come to Konoha and join her ranks, but he was walking in the opposite direction. Naruto was thinking about where he could go since he wouldn't be able to stay in Konoha. He wouldn't be able to pass of as a wandering civilian since he had kage chakra levels. He felt a sudden weight on his back while still in his own thoughts. Mikoto had jumped on his back, and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Where are you going?" she asked all too sweetly.

"I don't know, maybe I'll find some nice little hotel off the beaten track and just stay there until I decide to move on again." Naruto answered looking behind him into her face.

"No you can't sleep at a hotel, that just won't do. I know! You can stay at my house. I have enough room." She proposed. He was going to protest saying he didn't want to inconvenience her, but the glare he received told him not to.

"Alright well then where's your house?" He finally asked.

"The Uchiha district duhhh. I thought I had told you I was an Uchiha."

"Yeah I guess you did, didn't you. So are you going to make me give you a piggyback ride all the way back there, or are you going to use those shapely legs of yours to walk with me?" The answer he recieved was Mikoto nuzzling into his neck. "I guess piggyback ride it is then."

He set off into a light soundless jog going through the forest making his way towards the hokage monument which he jumped off. Mikot Screamed as he did this clutching onto his body harder, her nails drawing blood from his neck. Naruto used his wind affinity to make a pocket of air at their feet to slow down their descent. Looking down towards the ground, he saw that he was gaining a crowd marveling at his skills. Deciding to give them a show, he used his wind manipulation to walk on a dense pocket of air over the village. This caused everyone at the base of the monument in the crowd to gasp in surprise. He slowly untangled Mikoto's legs from his body and had her standing with him on the pocket of air.

Still clinging to his neck, Mikoto had her eyes shut. Naruto then removed her arms from his neck, but kept hold of her hand. "Open your eyes." He said to her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped in awe. "H-How a-are w-we d-d-doing this?" She managed to stammer out.

Smiling Naruto said, "Because I'M AMAZING!" Mikoto bopped him on the head and said. "That's my line jerk."

"Heh-heh well how about I tell you when we're over your house, and I can let us down eh?" Naruto recommended. Mikoto nodded and pointed at her small cozy house on the edge of the uchiha district. She had a nice small yard filled with grass and low flowering trees. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, lets go down now." Naruto released the pocket of air, and they gracefully walked down an invisible flight of stairs right to the door of her house. Mikoto unlocked the door and beckoned him to come in. "Well It's about dinner time, so why don't you join me at a restaurant?" Naruto proposed.

"Do you know of any restaurant here?" Mikoto asked with her eyebrow raised.

Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Well no, but I figured you might know of one, and I could just pay."

"Hmmm well I suppose I know of a nice place. How do feel about bars?"

"Haha I'm not a light weight if thats what your asking. I bet I could drink you under, if your up for the challenge." Naruto goaded.

"Fine but if I win, you have to join Konoha and become a ninja."

"And if I win?" Naruto asked.

"Not going to happen, but If you do win, I'll let you take me on a date." Mikoto said cheerily.

"Hmm well to me it seems like you would win either way, I mean even if I win you get to go out with me!" Naruto snickered.

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze was siting in the shinobi bar in Konoha with his teacher Jiraiya of the Sannin. Right now he was really hoping he wouldn't get murdered by his girlfriend Kushina for being with Jiraiya and his lady friends. His two other teammates Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi were in no better situation. Both were from powerful respected clans and weren't used to this kind of place just yet. He always thought it was funny whenever Hiashi went to any kind of bar he would always sit up straight and be dignified.<p>

Fugaku was sipping his Sake when he saw Mikoto clinging onto the arm of some stranger. If he wasn't sitting right next to him, he would have sworn it was Minato with her. He glared at the two of them as they went to their own table and ordered some drinks. Wanting to know what was going on he got up and strode over to their table. Minato seeing a chance to get away from Jiraiya took it and went along with Hiashi.

"Hi Mikoto do you mind if we join you?" Minato asked kindly, wanting to know who this person she was with.

Mikoto looked up away from Naruto and said, "Of course, were just about to have a drinking contest since this guy thinks he can put me under the table." Fugaku, Hiashi, and Minato scoffed. Nobody except Tsunade of the Sannin had ever been able to drink Mikoto under the table, and here some nobody just comes and thinks he can.

"While I highly doubt that, I'll join in this contest of yours." the three sat down and were immediately given sake dishes.

"Alright, well lets see if you boys can handle your liqour. This Is Naruto by the way, he just got here, and I was showing him around. Naruto this is Minato, Hiashi, and Fugaku." She said the last name with malice.

"Hey guys, like she said I'm Naruto Uzumaki, hope we'll be good friends." Naruto smiled. Minato raised an eyebrow at this. _I thought all the uzumaki except for kushina died._ The first round of sake was delivered and all of them were able to drink the first shot of course. Naruto didn't even taste it, or feel the burn down his throat. One of the advantages of having a demon shoved in your gut was that you couldn't get drunk. That was also a bad thing since he couldn't get drunk and forget about everything. He and Mikoto were both going strong on their twenty-first shot. Hiashi and Fugaku passed out after they hit the fifteen mark, Minato knew his limit and stopped while he was still sober so as not to feel Kushina's wrath later on. Mikoto was starting to feel a little woozy, while Naruto was still perfectly fine.

"How (hic) are you not drunk yet you bastard. (hic) you should be passed out already." Mikoto asked as she now slumped over the table barely conscious. Minato also wanted to know this so he was listening intently.

"It's a secret." Naruto laughed at their disappointed faces. He noticed that Mikoto had passed out, so he picked her up. "It was nice meeting you Minato, have fun getting those two home. See ya!" He then left carrying Mikoto bridal style back to her house. Once he got her home, he set her in her bed, and then went to fall asleep on her couch.

* * *

><p>Mikoto woke up with a killer headache. She noticed that she was still in her clothes from last night and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a few pills of Aspirin she went to sit in the living room. What she saw there startled her at first, but then she remembered that she had invited Naruto to stay over at her house for the time until he got his own place to live. Granted that was if he was willing to stay in Konoha. "Morning Naruto-Kun."<p>

"Good morning Mikoto-chan, have a nice sleep?" He asked.

_'if you dont count the spliting headache, then yeah I had a nice rest.' _"Yeah I had an excellent sleep. So you ready to become a Konoha shinobi?"

"Hold on a minute, I won the bet, you didn't."

"Alright fine, I want my date to be in the Hokages office."

Naruto laughed in his head. He was planning on asking if he could join konoha, and be a part of his home anyway. "If you really want to then I guess I have no choice do I?" A little chibi Mikoto was dancing inside her head screaming 'Yatta! I did it!' On the outside, she just had a small beautiful smile on her face.

"Well lets get a move on, shall we." Mikoto grabbed his hand and rushed off to the Hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Ch. 2.

"Ahh Minato, Mikoto what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked. He didn't understand when Mikoto started to laugh. "What I didn't say anything funny."

Naruto looked at the young Sandaime and smiled. "I believe it's because I'm not Minato. My name's Naruto."

Sarutobi made an O expression with his mouth. 'So this is the person that saved Kushina's team. I hope he truly is friendly to Konoha.' "Ahh well then Naruto-san, why are you here?"

"Well I would like to join Konoha sir." Naruto already knowing what would happen stayed quiet.

"Very well then Naruto-san. But first of all we will need to interrogate you. Would you mind if I had a Yamanaka ask you questions?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not at all Hokage-sama. I suspect the questioning will be in my mind then." Naruto said before thinking.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. Not many people knew that the Yamanaka dealt with mind tricks. He however instead of asking now decided to let Isshin ask. "Very well then Naruto-san now if you'd please come with me so we can begin the questioning."

Naruto nodded and followed the Hokage to a dimly lit room with two chairs and a small metal table. Sitting in the chair facing him was a Yamanaka. He didn't recognize the Yamanaka, but then again if he was in his own time, the man before him would very old, or may have been killed.

Said Yamanaka stood and introduced himself. "My name is Isshin Yamanaka; it is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san."

Naruto bowed. "The pleasure is mine Yamanaka-san. Shall we begin?"

Isshin nodded and started flying through twenty hand-signs. Soon both he and Naruto slumped over the metal table. Sarutobi stood in the back. _And so it begins_.

(Mindscape)

Isshin was confused. So very confused. This mind was so different than any other he had been in. Mostly minds were just long corridors that led to the brain where all the memories were being held. But this mind looked like a town. There were rows upon rows of houses with doors that he supposed led to the memories. This was not what made him confused though. He could feel anger and malice radiating from something far away. He wanted to find it, but wasn't sure what kind of defenses this mind had. He walked along and found an old rundown apartment that looked like it had burned down. Walking up to it, he opened the door and to his horror began experiencing a memory from this Naruto's childhood.

"_Die you demon scum!" a man shouted and thrust a kunai into the little boy's stomach. The man didn't stop there however. He moved the kunai to make a large open gash where he pulled out the kids intestines. _

_A woman who was also in the room lifted the child up and held him against the wall while the man jammed kunai into his hands and feet pinning him to the wall. The woman then pulled out a large barrel of kerosene and started to drench the boy in it. They then grabbed another barrel and drenched the rest of the room with it. The two proceeded to leave through the window where the man dropped a lit match on the kerosene soaked floor. _

Isshin was wrenched out of the room. He turned back to look at Naruto whose head was looking away from him. "I think I'd like for you not to go looking through my memories. At least the ones that I say you can't." He shakily nodded and stood up with Naruto's help. Naruto asked. "Would you like to begin questioning me, or would you like some more time to recover?"

"No no I'm fine. We can begin." Isshin said. Out of nowhere, two chairs appeared and they both sat down. "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Now then Are you an enemy of Konoha?"

"No."

"Would you ever harm Konoha?"

"No"

"Do you have friends who wish to cause harm to Konoha?"

_Well there was Sasuke, but he hasn't been born yet so. _"No"

"Will you serve and pledge your loyalty to Konoha?"

Naruto thought it over for a little bit. "At this moment no. I will help Konoha and swear to cause no harm to her, but I will not officially join Konoha's ranks. But I have a question, why would Iwa-nins attack Konoha?"

Isshin looked confused for a bit. "As we are in your mindscape we cannot lie so you must be telling the truth. I think I'll let Hokage-sama answer your question. That is all I need to hear about your loyalty. I'll take my leave now. See you on flip side." He winked then vanished from the mind scape.

Naruto however decided to stay and went off to find Kyuubi. He walked along the cobble stone road towards the great forest on the edge of the village. He had pictured his mind like this so that every time he saw the Kyuubi, he wouldn't have to get wet in some dirty sewer. He drew closer to the forest that he used as the cage for Kyuubi. He had always thought that the cage was always to small, and that made Kyuubi angry mostly. Apparently he was right to some extent. Kyuubi was far less grumpy and mean when he allowed him a little extra room to stretch. But now as he walked up to the trees, he couldn't see hind or tail of Kyuubi. When he touched one of the trees however, he was blasted back by a huge amount of chakra. The chakra blast was so strong that he was pushed out of his mind entirely.

Sarutobi stood next to Isshin for another ten minutes, waiting for Naruto to come to. Sarutobi looked at Isshin and asked. "Well what have you discovered?"

Isshin started off. "Well he has no grudge against Konoha, and does not wish it any harm." Sarutobi nodded at that gesturing him to continue. "The only thing he does not want to do is to join Konoha at this time, why I'm not quite sure. It seems that he doesn't even know that we are on the verge of war just yet." Sarutobi looked at him confused. "What I mean is he asked me why Iwa-nins would attack leaf-nins in fire country. So that proves to me that he doesn't know we're almost in the third great shinobi war."

Sarutobi was about to respond, when a massive amount of chakra burst out of the boy. _'That's kage-level chakra reserves, and it's still rising!' _Sarutobi thought as even he started to sweat from the pressure. Isshin was already down on his knees gasping for breath. The boy looked like he was in extreme pain, he asserted this because his back was arched, eyes wide open, and mouth open screaming silently. As soon as it had started, it ended. The chakra vanished back inside the boy, and he and Isshin were able to stand. Their legs however felt like jelly.

Sarutobi coughed and got their attention. "Now Naruto would you like to join the ranks as a Konoha-nin or not. I will not offer this again, so choose wisely."

Naruto seemed deep in thought. He wanted to be a part of Konoha again, but he didn't want to just yet. "I would like to become a Konoha-nin Hokage-sama." He said with a respectful bow.

Sarutobi smiled. "Good, it is a great pleasure of mine to have you join the ranks. Of course you know I will have to put you on one month probation." Naruto nodded, he had thought as much, he would have thought it to be longer but a month was fine for him. "Right and now to determine your rank." Sarutobi seemed lost in thought for a few seconds until he got it. "Of course, I'll let you have a spar with one of our more talented Chuunins and that way we can determine your rank."

Naruto asked, "Who is this Chuunin I will be fighting?"

Sarutobi laughed. "Namikaze Minato, apprentice of my student Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Naruto almost choked. He was going to fight his father when he was about his age! This was what he had always dreamed of, comparing himself to the Fourth Hokage, his father. Naruto smiled sadistically.

Sarutobi looked weary at Naruto. "Is there some reason you're so… giddy?"

Naruto just chuckled. "I get to test myself against the apprentice of a Sannin. This Minato fellow must be pretty good to have caught Jiraiya's eye." With that he started to leave.

Before he was gone out the door, Sarutobi shouted over to him. "The match is in one hour, at training ground seven. The hour is mainly for you to find the place. I look forward to seeing what you can do."

Naruto, having already known where training ground seven was, started walking towards it. As he was walking down the street, he saw Mikoto walking towards him. "Hey Mikoto what's up?"

Mikoto smiled and said. "Oh nothing really. So what did Hokage-sama say about you becoming a leaf-nin?"

Naruto responded, "Well he said I could become one, and that I'd be on a month long probation, of course it may be longer I don't know. Right now I'm off to a spar that will determine my rank. I have to spar with Jiraiya's apprentice, Namikaze Minato."

Mikoto's eyes lit up. On one hand she was extremely excited that she could actually see him fight. But on the other hand, Minato was the Leaf's strongest chuunin. If he wanted to, Minato could already be a Jounin, but he just didn't feel like it at the time. "Well you're in for a good fight that's for sure."

Before Naruto could even ask what exactly she meant by that, they arrived at the training ground. Minato, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi were already there waiting for them. Apparently a lot of other people were interested in seeing this fight as well. Tsunade and Orochimaru were there, as well as Kushina, Minato's girlfriend. Sarutobi looked over at him. "Ahh Naruto, good to see you my boy. Are you ready for your match?" Naruto stepped forward and nodded. He and Minato both walked into the center of the training ground while the others cleared out to the edges of it.

"Nice to see you again Naruto." Minato stated kindly.

"Likewise Minato. Are you ready?" Naruto asked. Minato didn't give him the time and just charged forward immediately. Pulling out several kunai, he threw them at Naruto.

Naruto dodged two, while he caught the other one with his finger in a ring and flung it right back at Minato.

Minato jumped to the left barely dodging the kunai. He jumped up and threw a punch at Naruto's gut. The punch was blocked so he then went in to kick him in the back. Naruto wasn't able to dodge this kick, but still stood unfazed when Minato's kick hit.

Minato pulled back in pain. _'What the hell did I hit' _His entire foot was cut up; millions of scratches were on it.

Naruto smirked. "I can tell you're wondering what I did to you hmm." Minato nodded, entirely curious. "Well that would be my wind armor. My mastery over my element is so great that I can do almost anything with it." To prove his point, he started to float up in the air. Once he was a good twenty feet of the ground, he stopped and just stayed floating while everyone watched in amazement.

Minato looked up at Naruto in awe. There really was no way for him to win this spar. Even if he threw jutsu, or kunai, or anything for that matter, Naruto would just be able to dodge it. Naruto smiled at Minato as he had figured out what he was thinking. He came down to the ground and waited for Minato to attack. He didn't really want to beat up Minato, since if he did he might get promoted to jounin. And there was no way in hell that he'd take a team at this time.

Jiraiya who was on the sidelines shouted over to Minato. "Hey Gaki use that new technique you made!" Minato nodded towards his sensei and started preparing his technique.

'_He can't have already created the Hiraishin yet, so he must have made the rasengan. Crap, I don't have any jutsu that can counter the rasengan. And I don't want to show my trump card right now. It's not even perfected yet.' _The only thing Naruto could do at the moment was dodge Minato's rasengan.

In Minato's hand was a spiraling blue ball of condensed chakra. He charged forward, slamming it into Naruto's gut, "Rasengan!" Naruto knew that the rasengan was a powerful jutsu, but he never knew just how powerful. He was sent spinning through two trees, where he finally fell to the ground, completely out of breath and in pain.

Minato, who had never actually tested the rasengan on a person, stared at the damage he did. Tsunade who was on the sidelines along with Mikoto, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi raced towards Naruto's limp form resting against a tree. Kushina just walked over to Minato to talk with him.

Naruto was slowly trying to pick himself up from the ground, when he was pushed down on his back. He looked up and saw Tsunade running a diagnostic jutsu over his abdomen where the rasengan hit. He could see the worry on her face. Before he knew it, he was being picked up by Tsunade and could feel the wind blow through his hair.

Sarutobi took after Tsunade who was sprinting towards the hospital with Naruto. He had seen the damage done by that jutsu, and he was entirely upset that Minato would such a jutsu against a hopeful comrade. Now there could be a chance that Naruto might not be able to become a ninja. It would be a shame though. The mastery over wind that boy had was nothing short of impossible. Well not entirely impossible since both his sensei's had unmatched skill in their element. Tobirama-sensei had insane control over water so he shouldn't be so surprised that someone had insane control over another element.

The doors to the hospital were flung off their hinges when Tsunade burst in the room. "Get me to an emergency room stat!" a handful of doctors and nurses rushed Tsunade and Naruto into the closest emergency room.

One of the doctors came up to Tsunade and asked, "What do we have?"

Tsunade replied instantly. "Five broken ribs, left lung punctured, left leg and left arm broken, and a severe case of internal bleeding." The doctors paled at the amount of damage that was done to this guy. They all started to go into the corners of the room, where six nurses activated a large seal that covered the entire floor in the room. They were feeding their chakra into the seal, which in turn kept Naruto's body in a type of suspended animation so that the doctors could heal him.

'_Why am I in so much pain? Kyuubi should have already healed almost everything already. Why does it feel like my body's on fire?' _Naruto thought as he blacked out due to the pain.

Tsunade saw that Naruto had finally passed out. She and the other doctors went over to his body and started healing everything.

(Four Hours Later)

Jiraiya and Minato were both siting outside the hospital worrying about the blond. Jiraiya was mainly worried because if his student killed a potential ally of Konoha, he'd be at blame because he told the stupid gaki to use the jutsu in the first place. Minato was worried because he didn't think the rasengan was that powerful, and didn't want to kill anybody.

Orochimaru had already left long ago. He didn't care if the blond died or not, he was more interested in that jutsu Namikaze used to do that much damage. It was an amazing jutsu and he had to have it. Just thinking about it made him all hot. He had to find a little boy somewhere and fast (ehhh freaking pedophile got chills just writing that).

Sarutobi was forced to leave since he had important things to do back at the office. Important non-orange book reading… He heard a buzz go off from his intercom. "The procedure for the patient you wanted updates on is over, Tsunade-sama expects you to be there soon." The intercom turned off and Sarutobi shushined back to the hospital.

Minato looked up from the floor and saw Tsunade walk out of the emergency room with her clothes stained red. Mostly likely from Naruto's blood. Before he could ask her what's wrong, he had to dodge her fist coming straight at his head.

This was the scene Sarutobi walked in on. Tsunade was chasing Minato around threatening to cave in his skull. He sighed and grabbed Tsunade and Minato by the collar of their shirts. "Now then Minato, don't run this is a hospital." He let go of Minato and turned his attention towards Tsunade. "And you. You're a medic, you shouldn't go about trying to cave in somebody's skull we already have one person in the hospital because of this mess anyway." Tsunade looked ashamed at that. "Besides If it's anyone's fault, its Jiraiya-kun's. He was the one who told young Minato to use that jutsu anyway. So should you hurt anyone, hurt Jiraiya, at least he can take one of your punches."

Jiraiya looked at him with fear and hate in his eyes. The look he gave him said you will never get another of my books after this old man.

Sarutobi just smiled and let go of Tsunade's collar, who in turn shot at Jiraiya like a raging bull. She punched him through the wall of the hospital, and across the village. Dusting off her clothes, she turned to Sarutobi all foolishness aside. "He should survive. That kid's jutsu is really dangerous; it severely messed up his body. Now, Naruto should be fine within a few days or so. I was very thorough in healing him, so if you want, he could be doing missions within a week."

Sarutobi nodded. "I fear that he'll have to be going on missions soon. Everyone will unfortunately. The skirmishes between rock and sand have escalated, and now they have declared war on each other, and Konoha. I fear the Third Great Shinobi War has just begun."


	3. Chapter 3

**The past is the solution**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The day was cold and wet as the northwestern wind blew through the camp viciously. They had been stationed here for the better of two weeks, and nothing had yet to happen. He believed that soon the enemy would strike, and strike hard at that. General Sakumo Hatake commanded the front against Suna mainly for his knowledge of Sand shinobi. When he had first met General Hatake, he was immediately reminded of his old sensei Kakashi Hatake. They looked similar; however Sakumo didn't wear a mask like his old sensei. The camp itself held four hundred leaf-nin, most were jounin however there were still plenty of chuunin. The moment he and the other reinforcements arrived, Sakumo had called them each into his tent. He, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza all stood at attention by the side wall while Sakumo presided over the map of the surrounding area.<p>

Sakumo glanced at each of them until his gaze landed on Naruto. "You there step forward and tell me who you are."

Naruto stepped forward and stated, "Chuunin Uzumaki Naruto reporting for duty sir."

Sakumo raised his eyebrow and glanced over at Kushina whose eyes were wide open. "Any relation with Uzumaki Kushina?"

Naruto said. "I was not aware of Kushina's name sir. If she is indeed an Uzumaki then we must be kin, but I do not know how closely we are related sir."

Sakumo looked over at Naruto and then back at Kushina, they did not look related. He then recalled upon why Naruto was sent to his camp. According to his file, he was extremely skilled in Fuuton jutsu. That would be a valuable skill to have especially on this front of the war. "Alright Chuunin Uzumaki, Jounin Namikaze will be your second commanding officer only Namikaze and I may tell you what to do. You are all dismissed; except for you Shikaku, you will help me with our defense system."

They all shuffled out of the room and left General Hatake and Shikaku to their own devices. Kushina twirled around to face Naruto. "You," She said, "Are you really an Uzumaki?"

Naruto appeared to be shocked for a moment. "Of course I am."

"Then why don't you have red hair, all Uzumaki have red hair; and yet you have yellow." Kushina questioned.

"I'm not sure; maybe one of my parents had yellow hair. I'm an orphan so the only thing I know is I'm an Uzumaki." Naruto said quietly.

Kushina was about to retort again when Minato stepped in and pulled her away. Naruto was then left with Inoichi and Choza since Mikoto ran off with Kushina and Minato. Inoichi seemed to be distant and untrusting of him at first. Choza however was extremely friendly with him and tried to engage in conversation. "So Naruto-san how long have you lived in Konoha?"

"Well to be honest not very long. I just came to Konoha around a week ago." Choza looked at him confused.

"Then how is it that you have already become a chuunin?"

Naruto smiled at the large man. "Just because I do not come from a shinobi village does not mean I don't have the skills to be a shinobi."

"There are plenty of small villages and towns that have shinobi in them, so it's not that hard to imagine you having previous training. By the way, my name's Inoichi Yamanaka." The tall blond said.

"Well nice to meet you Inoichi-san." Naruto said as a fellow chuunin came running past them screaming about Sand-nin. The three of them looked at each other and all sprinted towards the front lines.

Behind short walls of stone, most of the jounin were crouching staring off across the river. Choza ducked behind one of the walls closest to the river. Inoichi stayed at the back closest to the camp and pulled out two large scrolls. Opening the two scrolls, whole racks of kunai and shuriken appeared. It seemed like Inoichi wouldn't be a frontline hitter.

Naruto moved up next to Choza while he had twenty shadow clones pull back. Twenty chuunin and jounin were stationed around them under cover as well. So far it seemed like sand had sent three-hundred men of their forces. What rank they were had yet to be determined. Looking back towards the command tent, he saw General Hatake and Shikaku overlooking the battlefield.

"Alright everyone" Sakumo yelled, "Suna's main tactic is to fight in waves, the first will be their own samurai. Now just because they are samurai does not mean they are useless, Suna holds the fourth greatest Kenjutsu users in all of the nations. To counter them use jutsu that use minimal chakra, kunai, and shuriken. After the samurai they will send in their puppet users. Anyone who has offensive futon jutsu's; use them as the puppets will break. Then come the wind users, now to counteract them use Katon jutsu to send their futon jutsu's right back at them tenfold; Get ready!" He hoped they were ready for this; most of his chuunin and some of his jounin were all resupplying at the secondary line of defense a hundred miles behind them. He probably only had about a hundred jounin and maybe fifty chuunin.

He was ready for the attack, and he believed his men were as well. The first group of sand shinobi charged towards them. Before he could even say fire, hundreds of kunai and shuriken flew towards the sand samurai. What sent him in shock was next to every samurai, there was a wind user. Right when the projectiles were about to hit, they wiped out their coveted metal fans and sent them all right back at them. Luckily some of his men were competent and used a doton jutsu to protect them. While others either were in shock or didn't have such a jutsu. He estimated that he lost at least ten or twenty men from that alone.

The samurai were now barely thirty feet from their position. Naruto figured this was the best time to enact his plan. He made a shadow clone right next to him and then had it dispel. Five seconds later the samurai were now closing in on their position. The twenty clones that he created earlier used Doton: Headhunter jutsu on the futon users.

Seeing that the battle fan users were down, the other leaf-nin once again fired a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Some of the samurai were able to block the projectiles with their katana's and tanto's. Most however weren't as lucky; the wind users who were all underground save for their head were mostly dead. The ones that were alive were getting dug out of the ground by the samurai. When one of the wind users came out of the ground; the samurai that dug him out screamed. There were explosive tags covering the wind user's entire body.

Naruto saw this and held up two fingers and said, "Katsu." The effect was immediate. Hundreds of explosions wrecked through the samurai line. Even if the wind users weren't out of the ground yet, they still exploded causing shrapnel and the kunai to hit them.

Sakumo could not have been more proud of his men, even though they (himself included) were surprised; they managed to fight off the wave. Next would be the puppet users, at least he hoped it would be. The rest of the sands forces were all across the river so they had to waste chakra to just get to them alone. Hopefully they would be drained enough so that they would not be as ready to fight. This was a good thing for his men, puppets couldn't walk on water and so they had to be the shinobi.

The puppet users were now getting closer. His men at the right were sub-commanded by jounin Namikaze. Under Namikaze's orders, ten Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu were used. The water dragons raced towards the sand-nin. As the dragons were about to reach the sand-nin, each one opened their mouths as if getting ready to eat them. The water dragons ripped through their ranks instantly killing a third of the attack wave.

Looking over to his right, he saw Jounin Mikoto Uchiha to tell her squad of Uchiha's to fire. With fifteen shouts of "Katon: Karyu Endan," another third of the puppet users fell.

With over half of their comrades dead, the surviving puppet users still charged forward. They were close enough to the leaf's lines to cause damage. The twenty remaining puppet users soon multiplied into sixty. The puppets raced forward with katana's as arms and other hidden traps that they were so known for.

Next to Naruto, he could see Kushina and Mikoto fight in hand to hand combat against the puppets. He looked at Choza who nodded to him signifying it was alright to go help. While Choza kept firing off boulders at the puppets, Naruto slipped into Mikoto and Kushina's line.

'_Roll left, slash, stab behind, jump right.' _Kushina thought as she executed her moves against the endless puppets. The puppets that surrounded her opened their mouths and fired out a barrage of Senbon. She jumped to avoid getting hit. While in the air above the puppets she used "Futon: Daitoppa." The puppets beneath her were all broken into pieces. She turned around to see Naruto standing right behind her with what looked like twenty or so Senbon pierced in his arms. On the ground in front of him, she saw one of the puppets head with its mouth open. He must have taken the hit for her.

The last of the puppets and puppet users in her area were dead. Mikoto looked over to where Kushina was and gasped. Naruto had been hit by some of the Senbon. If Suna was still the same, then all of their Senbon were usually laced with poison. She however couldn't take her eyes off the battle, because now the futon users were coming at them. She was worried; most of their forces were already tired from fighting. Of course Sakumo hadn't joined the fight yet, but that would just be overkill if he did. That right now didn't seem like a bad idea to her though.

Naruto saw that the futon users were crossing the river. Even though his arms were on fire, he was still able to make the necessary hand signs. Kushina saw this and tried to stop him from hurting himself, but he was adamant. He softly whispered, "Suiton: Goshokuzame," and focused on the river. He smiled as he recalled when Kakashi taught him that jutsu when he stole it from Kisame.

The futon users were now walking across the water when it happened. Five fierce sharks jumped into the air and started attacking them. One shark took a large bite out of the side of a sand-nin. There were only five sharks, but they had no way of killing them without going into the water which would be suicide. They all made a beeline for the shore where the leaf-nin were stationed. With each step, another comrade fell to the demonic water sharks. Around sixty of their one hundred men survived the sharks. They now set their sights on the leaf's camp. Getting within thirty feet of their position, each one of them swung out their battle fans. They each shouted out in unison, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu." A fierce sharp wind cut through the leafs defenses.

The wind didn't kill anyone thankfully, but it did cause some damage. As the sand was about to send another attack, Mikoto told her group to use their most powerful Katon jutsu.

The Sand-nin shouted "Kamaitachi no jutsu." Once again the blades of wind came towards the leaf-nin.

Mikoto's group all shot out fire balls. Mikoto herself shouted "Katon: Yurika no jutsu." The mass amount of fire collided with the blades of wind and was sent back at the Sand-nin. Now a huge inferno was barreling towards them. They didn't even have the chance to lift a finger before the fire swallowed them up and burnt them to a crisp.

Sakumo starred at Mikoto's group and called for the medics behind him to go and help them. He looked at Kushina, who was kneeling on the ground next to a smiling Naruto. There was not much that he knew about the blonde man, but he knew he was powerful. He was also either very loyal to the leaf, or loyal to his family; who Kushina now seemed to be part of.

Mikoto watched over Kushina, who was pulling out all of the Senbon. She watched as her friend started to gather medical chakra in her hands about to try and heal Naruto. "Kushina you can't do that, you don't know the affects Kyuubi's chakra could have on him." Mikoto said.

"I know, but he needs attention now." She started to heal Naruto's arms very slowly while concentrating on keeping the nine-tails' chakra out of her own. However, she saw a tinge of red come out of her hands and into Naruto's body. She immediately jumped back in pain; her entire body felt like it was on fire.

Mikoto could only stare in shock as Kushina's body became surrounded in red chakra. She tried to grab her friend, but her hands were burned.

Sakumo who was helping oversee the damage done to the camp whipped his head around. He saw Kushina surrounded by a red chakra. _'She's a Jinchuriki' _he thought to himself. Inside he was bridled with anger. He had a fucking Jinchuriki under his command and he wasn't even told! And now it seemed like the Bijuu was trying to get free.

Everyone in the camp stared at Kushina warily as the red chakra separated from her body and began to take form. The chakra moved over to the river where it condensed and formed into a massive Nine-tailed fox. The Kyuubi roared in rage and then set its eyes on the leaf camp. With a flick of one of its tails, it destroyed the main command tent.

There was suddenly a flash of light and the Kyuubi stood stock still, unmoving. Sakumo taking this as a good sign yelled, "Everyone retreat back to the secondary line. Now!" Suddenly everyone in the camp ran in panic from seeing the Kyuubi; taking everything they had brought with them. Soon the only ones left in the camp were Naruto, Mikoto, and Kushina.

* * *

><p>(With Kyuubi)<p>

Kyuubi stared into the spectral beings eyes. "Shinigami." It said.

The spectral being Shinigami smiled. "Hello again Kyuubi, it's so nice to see you."

The Kyuubi eyed the Shinigami warily. "What are you doing here? Trying to stop my freedom that I so rightly deserve; I presume"

Golden strands of chakra shot out of Shinigami's hands and wrapped around Kyuubi's neck. "You do not deserve freedom demon. Now you shall rejoin with your future self. I hope you enjoy being sealed within another Uzumaki for the third time." Shinigami laughed as the golden chakra threads pulled the Kyuubi down into Naruto's seal. Before the Kyuubi was completely sealed, it roared out in anger and frustration at being sealed again.

* * *

><p>(Naruto)<p>

Mikoto watched as the Kyuubi burst into yellow flames and then vanish. She looked back to see Kushina slowly pushing herself off the ground while Naruto lay on the ground unconscious. She went over to him and took off his shirt to see if he had any other injuries that Kushina hadn't finished healing. As she took off his shirt, she saw a large seal on his stomach that was glowing yellow. It appeared that he was now the new Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. She quickly put his shirt back on him so that Kushina wouldn't see. It was good if nobody knew he was Jinchuriki, that way he wouldn't be ostracized. Also being new to the village, he would just scrutinized even more.

It was good that she covered up Naruto's seal because Minato along with Sakumo came on the scene. Minato went straight for Kushina while Sakumo just stood looking at them.

"Kushina are you alright? Where's the Kyuubi, how'd it break out?" Minato asked her.

Kushina who was struggling to get up just glared at her boyfriend. "No I'm not alright, the Kyuubi just burst out of my seal and I feel dead tired." She said this and fainted.

Minato was shaking her when Sakumo looked at Mikoto. "What happened to the Kyuubi?"

Looking at Sakumo she said, "I don't know. It burst into flames and then disappeared."

"Hm very well. Take Kushina back to base camp, this outpost is forsaken." Sakumo ordered her. He turned over to Minato. "Namikaze, set explosive tags all around the base. We blow this base to Makai so Suna can't get it." Sakumo pulled out his own sets and started to put them around the base. Within twenty minutes the camp was littered with explosive tags.

Minato picked up Naruto and started to carry him back to the second camp. Sakumo, who was just behind him detonated the tags.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the chapter, I know it was kinda short, but I had gotten in everything I wanted in this chapter so it all sorta worked out I guess. Still sorry about the wait.<strong>

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
